A Fairytale Fiasco
by iamselena
Summary: Miyu and Kanata didn't expect to get sucked in a whole new world... with magic, fairies, dwarfs, mermaids, talking objects, dragons, witches, castles, stolen kisses... the whole package. Can they survive the world inside a book until the fairytale ends?
1. Not Again

**AN:** I know, I know, I know. You guys must think I am absolutely, positively crazy. And yes, I do know that sometimes I may be loopy. I've added another story for your viewing pleasure, ignoring the fact that I have a lot of other stories—in different series, I might add— working on right now.

But Temptation is so… tempting. I just can't help it.

Anyway, I wanna try a different genre. I guess this is humor and romance mixed together. You can't get romance out of my system when involving Miyu and Kanata, but I decided on a more comical approach. To prevent this note from getting longer, I'll pronounce the disclaimer.

And before you hold anything against me, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own this series or the characters. They are solely on another person's property, but I plan stealing it soon. That is, if I have any brilliant ideas on how to do that… (sigh)

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

**A Fairytale Fiasco**

**Prologue: Not Again**

"You ignorant person!"

"You figureless girl!"

"Womanizer!"

"Crazy!"

"Baka!"

"Idiot!"

"I can't believe how anyone can bear on forming a fan club for you!"

"I can't believe how anyone could even look at you!"

"Jerk!"

"Gawky!"

And the daily screaming match finally took a start as Miyu and Kanata shared and exchanged insults between them. A sock missing on his other foot, Kanata was glaring at his housemate with fury, his eyes practically shooting off fire. Miyu, her hair in a tangled mess as Kanata misplaced her hairbrush that morning, nearly has smoke coming out from her ears.

Yes, it was a typical morning in the Saionji Temple.

Wanya carried the basket of clean clothes inside the hallway, and was surprised to see two of his normally three charges shooting daggers on each other. "Miyu-san! Kanata-san! What are you two doing?" he cried. He placed the basket on the floor and flew to the boxing arena, where the two teenagers were about to start another round of Let's Trade Insults.

"We," Miyu said sternly, her hands on her hips. "Are about to kill each other."

Kanata nodded in agreement, their eye contact never dithering. "And she's about to lose."

The ever-capable pet-sitter sighed, and he landed between them with a soft sound. "As much as I would like to act as the referee," he said, an eyebrow rising. "I think that you both will be late if you don't act quickly."

Checking the time, Kanata and Miyu soon panicked and virtually turned the temple inside out as they ran through it.

"Miyu, where in the world did you put my other sock?"

"In your drawer, stupid. Kanata, why did you put my brush on the sink? That's the last place on earth where I'll look for it!"

It took a few more minutes before the almost-couple got out of the temple, waving their good byes to Wanya and Ruu.

Miyu kissed Ruu on the cheek and smiled. "See you later, Ruu-kun! Be a good boy now, okay?"

"Mama!" the blonde alien gurgled happily. "Papa!"

"Be a good boy now, Ruu," Kanata said, patting Ruu on the head. "Bye!"

"Don't you get into fights in the middle of the road, you hear?" Wanya called out. "I don't know what happened last Saturday night after the Cinderella encounter that had you two disagreeing in everything you do, but I hope you'll watch where you're going."

Surprisingly, Kanata and Miyu froze in the tracks, when they were supposed to be hurrying towards school. Wanya, curious at their reaction, called out again, "What's the matter? Did I say something?"

"Nothing!" Miyu and Kanata chorused. They caught each other's eye, flushed slightly red, then ran down the temple stairs. "We're off!"

Wanya gave another exasperated sigh and sat down beside Ruu, who was playing with his drawing set on the floor. "I wonder what happened in the Cinderella book," he mused, his arms crossed, "Miyu-san and Kanata-san were both blushing when I tried to open the book… but if I put two and two together…" A pause. "Argh! I can't do math!"

Ruu looked up at his sitter-pet and tilted his head to one side. "Wanya?"

"Ruu-chama! I am so curious…!"

_**O**_

"I can't believe the only thing in Wanya's head is the stupid Cinderella thingy!" Miyu complained loudly to her companion, who was walking beside her in a fast pace.

"Well, we were a bit panicky that time," Kanata considered thoughtfully. "And we reacted to much…"

_Flashback…_

"…_let's see what happened at the end…" Wanya was opening the front cover of the book, where the kiss-that-shouldn't-be-seen-by-anyone-else took place. Miyu and Kanata, both red from remembering the events that happened last night, stared at him with growing horror._

_**Panic panic panic panic!**__ Miyu's head swirled as Wanya turned another page, nearing the part where they… k-kissed. Her head swiveled and her gaze automatically connected with Kanata's. __**Kanata, what should we do??**_

_Without warning whatsoever, Kanata leaped up and grabbed the book from Wanya's loose grip and tossed it to Miyu. Taken aback, Wanya took a moment to register that the book was taken away from him._

"_Hey!" the pet-sitter protested, his hands flailing. "I wasn't through with that yet! Miyu-san, give it back to me!" He ran towards Miyu to retrieve the stolen book, but to his dismay, Miyu threw it back to Kanata, who caught it deftly._

"_There's nothing to see, Wanya," Kanata said, waving the book higher beyond the alien's reach. "Honest!"_

"_If there's nothing to see, then why are you so dead-set at the idea that I'm going to read the ending part, huh?" Wanya's gaze suspiciously ran over Kanata and Miyu's red and guilty expressions. "Is there something that you two aren't telling me?"_

"_O-of course not," Miyu lied nervously. She waved her hands around. "Don't be silly, Wanya! What's there to hide anyway?"_

"_That's what I'd like to know," Wanya said, his voice low. He took a step towards them, and the couple took a step back. "Come on, Miyu-san. 'Fess up—"_

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"_Miyu-chan! Saionji-kun!"_

"_Huh? It's Aya-chan!" Miyu said with a relieved smile. She pointed at the door, smiling pleadingly at Wanya. "Will you go and answer the door, Wanya? We'll just fix the blanket before I meet her in the kitchen."_

_Wanya looked at them skeptically before sighing. "I guess there's nothing to see, if that's what you say." Seeing both Miyu and Kanata nod vigorously, he continued, "I'll prepare breakfast then. I'm sure Aya-san is going to eat here, right?"_

"_Definitely," Miyu answered quickly, earning a poke from Kanata. "We'll be right out, okay?"_

"_Hai! Wanya!" he exclaimed, and smoke puffed out, covering his body. He then transformed into Mitarashi, the distant relative, before saying, "And fix the living room, will you? Breakfast will be served soon," and closed the door._

_They waited a moment, before collapsing into two relieved heap. "Waaah! I can't believe Wanya can be sharp," Miyu complained tiredly. "This is one morning I won't forget."_

"_Saved by the bell," Kanata muttered in response, covering his eyes with his arm. "In this case, we should thank Aya, too. Her surprise visit saved us." He sat up, and Miyu watched him at the corner of her eye. "Say, Miyu?"_

"_What?"_

"_About… last night…" To give him his due, he blushed a bright red before continuing, "…I…um, let's not… um…"_

_The kiss flashed in her mind like lightning, bringing memories that were wished to be forgotten. "Sure. No problem." Awkward. Very awkward._

_Kanata sighed in relief and stood up. He held out his hand and she took it, and an instant connection was felt through their bodies. Immediately, Miyu let go as if stung by a bee, and she fell on her butt._

"_Ouch!"_

"_You really are clumsy, neh?" Kanata said, leaving her in an inelegant heap as he walked towards the door. "Hurry up, or Konishi-san will have gray hair by the time we arrive at the kitchen."_

"_Why you—"_

"_Oh, and Miyu?"_

_Sticking her tongue out on him in a childish manner, she stilled and said, "What now?"_

_Kanata turned around and smirked. "You really are childish sometimes, aren't you?" When she was about to retort, he went on, "Hide it."_

_Blinking a few times, Miyu couldn't quite decipher the meaning of those two words. "What? What the heck are you talking about now?"_

"_The book." He threw the said thing to Miyu, and she caught. "Hide it. We don't want Wanya to see what's inside, right?"_

"_Right."_

"We're dead people if Wanya saw even a peek in that book," Kanata said, glancing at Miyu's profile. They arrived at the school gates, and they stood outside it for a minute or two. "The world will go crazy if they found out what happened!"

"Yeah, but what'll happen if Chris-chan found out--?"

"If I found out what, Miyu-chan?" The sweet, soft-spoken voice startled Miyu and Kanata, and they felt a rush of panic when they saw Christine's questioning gaze. "What were you saying, Miyu-chan?"

_Oh, shucks_. The thought ran in Miyu's mind like a stampede, and she was frozen in place, as she couldn't think of an appropriate answer for Christine. _This is getting harder and harder. Kanata, heeeeeelllllpppp!_

"Actually, Hanakomachi, we were thinking what will happen if you found out that… um… I…" Excuses ran in Kanata's mind, but none seemed suitable for the current situation. "…if… I, um…"

"If I what, Kanata-kun?" Christine's eyes sparkled in pleasure at the attention her "beloved" was bestowing upon her.

"…if I told you that you—" _I'm gonna kill myself for saying this_, Kanata thought silently. "—are looking beautiful today," he finished with a small smile.

_What?_ Miyu thought, as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

"What?" Christine gasped aloud, totally taken aback by the statement made. A blush appeared on her cheeks, and she said, "You—you really… think so, Kanata-kun?"

Kanata merely nodded, not wanting to push the subject further.

"Oh my!!!" Christine started to spin around and around, her face a very bright color of red. "K-K-Kanata-kun told me I'm beautiful! This-this must be a dream!" She started to dance around, trapped in her own imagination and she twirled. "Oh my!!!"

Kanata glared at Miyu, who was smiling apologetically, while Christine twirled towards the school building. "Next time—"

"I know," she said, chuckling a bit as the entered the gates. "Sorry about that."

Kanata simply shook his head.

_**O**_

The day went on, and by three o'clock, Wanya and Ruu had been waiting outside for Miyu and Kanata to get back from school. They were playing with Ruu's drawing set, and scribbles and chicken scrawls were written across everything that came to view.

"Ah, Ruu-chama, hold still…" Wanya drew a star shape on Ruu's cheek, while Ruu scribbled… something… on Wanya's furry hands. "There!" He inspected his masterpiece, and he smiled in satisfaction.

"Papa! Mama!"

"No, Ruu-chama. Miyu and Kanata are still at school. But don't worry!" Wanya patted his charge on the head. "They'll be home soon, and besides I'm here! The most capable sitter-pet!"

Ruu shook his head. "Mama! Papa!"

"Waah! Ruu-chama! I'm here!"

"Mama! Papa!" He gave a little pout.

"I—" All of a sudden, a large spaceship in the form of van appeared in the air, landing with a thud on the ground. Wanya stood up, and gave a squeal of delight. "It's the delivery service from outer space. But wait a minute—I didn't order anything!"

"Good afternoon! Delivery," the deliveryman said, producing a small box from the back of the truck. He pushed the box to Wanya's arms, and took a step back.

"Wait just a second," Wanya exclaimed, holding out the box. "I didn't order anything this time!"

"Oh?" Then realization dawned on the other alien's features. "Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. Our company's giving away freebies to our most loyal customers—and that includes you! We hope you'll like this newly-developed product of ours."

"Really? Thank you very much." Wanya gaily opened the box as the spaceship flew away, and he was surprised to see a book staring back at him. The cover was plain blue and nothing else that indicated what the story was. "Hmm. I wonder what is this… huh?" A piece of paper caught his eye at the bottom of the box, and he soon realized what it was. "Another one, huh? Ruu-chama, how about you read this later during bedtime?"

Ruu peeked beside him and gave a gurgle of laughter. "Wanya! Wanya!" and drew lines and circles at his back.

"Ruu-chama!" Grabbing a blue marker from Ruu's drawing set, he chased the alien around the house, leaving the book on the porch. "I'm gonna get you!"

_**O**_

Miyu and Kanata arrived together; having helped Aya brainstormed an idea for her play. But all their efforts were in vain, as Aya didn't like either of their ideas. Or Nanami's. Or Santa's. Or Nozumo's. Or even Christine's love story.

Five o'clock rolled around the corner, and Aya decided to go home and think. "I need… an… idea… for the… upcoming… drama contest…" she growled, her face masked in a shadow.

"Why don't we use Chris-chan's idea?" Nanami suggested, pointing at Christine's carefully laid out plot on her desk. But when Aya cast her a dark glance, she smiled and said, "…okay, maybe not."

And they left it like that.

"It's that time of the year again, huh?" Kanata said tiredly, dragging his feet up. The walk home from school was tiring indeed, but the ascent up the temple stairs was even more tiring. "She always gets loony whenever the drama completion comes to a close."

"That's Aya," Miyu sighed, trying to keep up with his pace. "We have to remember to tell Wanya and Ruu to hide, just in case she decided to call and drop by. You know how those things turn out, right?"

"Yeah... at last! Home sweet home." They arrived at the top of the stairs and they walked towards the front door, when Kanata noticed something on the porch that wasn't supposed to be there. "Huh? What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This." He held up the forgotten book for her to inspect. "I bet this is Ruu's. How come Wanya left it behind?" They were already walking to the front door.

"Beats me. My brain isn't working properly," she said, opening the door. "I am sooooo tired."

They entered the dining room, where they collapsed on the floor. "Man, I don't know where Konishi gets the energy she has," Kanata wondered aloud. "We're all tired but she keeps going and going and going!"

"Dunno. Ask her yourself," Miyu mumbled in reply. She sat up when she remembered something. "Hey, Kanata?"

"What?"

"Can I see the book?" Curiosity was in her vocabulary, and Nosy was her middle name. The sparkle evident in her eyes told Kanata as much.

Kanata opened one closed eye. "What for?"

"…just curious…" She grinned at him sheepishly.

"…that's what I'm afraid of…" He sat up and she swatted at him playfully. "Okay, okay. But I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered, but Miyu was too caught up with the book to hear him. Kanata opened the book in front of them, and the first page first read, "A Series of Fairytales. Eight Stories in One".

"A fairytale book?" Miyu said, raising her eyebrows. She yawned. Geez, she must be tired than she thought. "This is totally creepy."

"How so?" Kanata turned the next page, and was surprised when the next page said, "Chapter One: Sleeping Beauty."

"Because I think I still have a hangover towards the whole Cinderella fiasco." Miyu scooted closer to Kanata, who involuntarily leaned a fraction of an inch closer. "Turn the page, Kanata," she urged.

Kanata yawned before turning the next page. "Is it me, or am I really sleepy?" he murmured silently. Miyu gave another yawn, and both were puzzled over the fact that the book was a picture book.

"The people doesn't have faces," Miyu mumbled, bordering over sleep. Her hand traced the lines of the faceless person, before her head felt heavy, and her vision was all blurry. "I'm sleepy…"

And her head rested on Kanata's chest, her hair covering her face, and now succumbed into sleep.

"Doesn't… have… faces…?" And soon enough, Kanata fell into sleep like Miyu. The book and their figures flashed in light before the room went back to normal.

Uh oh.

**Next Chapter:** A big castle, a wicked witch, a charming prince and a princess snoring up in the tower. A recipe for a happy ending, right? Not exactly. More like a recipe for a very crazy story. Hope you'll tune in!

---------------------------------

**AN:** _I am really excited about this story. nn This is the first time I'm going to attempt a funny story so please bear with me. :D The plot is still a bit unclear, but if you guys want suggestions, just give 'em to me. :D Anyways, I hope you guys will drop me a review about this one. Hope you enjoyed the first part!_


	2. Sleeping Beauty?

**A Fairytale Fiasco**

**Chapter One: Sleeping Beauty?**

"…_in the fifteenth year…"_

"…_shall prick his finger on a spindle and die…"_

_Gasps of horror were heard throughout the castle, and she could faintly hear a soft voice…_

"…_cannot undo the witch's spell, but I could soften and alleviate it… not die, but instead will fall into a deep sleep. Only the kiss of true love can break the spell…"_

_Spell…_

_Kiss…_

Miyu woke up, her heart beating fast. "What the—?" She looked around the room, trying to remember how she arrived in such grand place. She was sitting on a queen-sized bed, with silk and satin for pillows and blankets. Her gaze fell on the antique furniture scattered about the room, and she felt a little disoriented.

Feeling rather dizzy, she muttered to herself, "Where in the world am I?" She stood up from the bed and peeked out of the bedroom door. The hallway was empty. "Kanata? Wanya? Ruu-kun?"

No answer.

"Geez. Where the heck am I? And… what in the world am I wearing?" Miyu wondered out loud, scratching her head in confusion. She fingered the soft dress she was wearing. She made her way to a window and looked outside. "There must be someone in this… castle?" Dumfounded, Miyu gaped at the scene in front of her. The castle was a very large one, as castles were supposed to be. Walls of stones surrounded the courtyard, and a fire was burning some distance away from this… castle.

Wait, fire?

"Oh man," Miyu muttered to herself, biting her lower lip. She gripped the edge of the window tightly, her eyes closing. "Where am I? And what have I got myself into this time? I swear I've been a good girl lately…" She continued on babbling to herself, not noticing someone advancing from her behind.

The person tapped her on her shoulder, and Miyu turned around. Her jaw fell to the floor as she came face to face with a masked knight, not showing who or what is under it. She blinked a couple of times before the knight said, rather courteously if I should say so, "Good morning, my princess."

Miyu gaped at him before screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She ran down the hallway, with the knight coming after her. "My princess! Don't be afraid!"

"Go away, you creep!" Miyu yelled, running as fast as her legs would take her. "If you come near me, I promise you, you'll regret it." _Geez. How come the hallways in the castle are always too long?_ Miyu wondered to her self, panicking.

"But don't you recognize me?" the knight asked pleadingly, still running after the "princess." Miyu heard him, but was too terrified to actually listen to him. "I'm Santa!"

Miyu froze in her tracks and looked around. The knight was panting slightly, resting on one bended knee. Miyu approached him cautiously, taking small steps towards the hunched down figure.

"Santa?" she asked hesitantly. She stepped on the foot, which caused the masked person to cry out.

"Are you crazy?" he cried, clutching his foot. "That was painful!"

Miyu's eyes turned into two suspicious slits. "Painful? But aren't knight's armors supposed to be made out of metal?"

The man sweatdropped and chuckled wryly. "Uh, don't worry about that now," he said, taking the head gear from his head. Santa's face smiled at her. "Hey."

"Santa…" When the fact that it was really her friend behind the mask finally registered in Miyu's head, she began to yell at him in full-blown hysterics, "You idiot! Is that your idea of a joke? I could've killed you right then and there with a sword if there's one lying here around!

"Uh, my princess—" Santa tried to interrupt, but Miyu continued on her ramble.

"I could've thrown you out of a window if that's the case! And then I'm going to be arrested for murder! Geez, I can't believe you'd pull a prank like that! You know I get scared easily!"

"My princess—" he tried to cut in again.

"You idiot! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA! Anyway, what are you doing here, Santa?" Miyu asked suddenly, turning to another topic. She calmed down a bit after a few minutes of releasing her tension.

Santa was looking at his metal watch, surprisingly attached to the armor. "You done?" he asked wryly, dropping his arm.

"Yeah…" Miyu grinned sheepishly. "You just scared the wits out of me. Oh, where'd you get the watch you just looked into?"

Santa grinned, "It's included in the armor. You know, so we can time ourselves as not to overdo a scene or something like that. Actually, we were supposed to be in the main hall by now as the script says, but since you got scared, we pushed a few more minutes. But I guess it doesn't matter, my princess."

They were already walking through the endless hall, and were now passing a few rooms. The hall was lit by bright torches hung around, and the path was made out of cobblestone.

"Scene?" With every word Santa was throwing at her, Miyu became more and more confused. "Script? My princess? Are you out of your mind?"

"Miyu!"

Both Santa and Miyu turned around at the sound of the voice. Aya was running towards them, avoiding stepping on her long skirt as she did so. She stopped before them, panting slightly. "Miyu—ouch!" Santa nudged Aya on the ribs, and received a glare in return. He smiled sheepishly. "I mean, your Highness," Aya corrected herself, stressing on the words, "your horses await you outside. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Journey? What on earth are you talking about?" Panic was starting to mount, and both Aya and Santa looked at her, puzzled. She placed her hands on her hips and begged, "Will you please explain a few things for me? I'm gonna go crazy if I don't know what's happening right here—"

"Okay, okay."

"Good."

They now reached the courtyard, and Miyu pointed at the smoke that was continuously rising at the other end of the woods. "What's that?" she asked curiously, raising her eyebrow. "Did you burn someone there?"

"Of course not," Santa answered exasperatedly. His armor clinked with every step he took. "Remember the story? The king burned every spindle in the kingdom, because he was afraid that his daughter—or in this case, his son—would prick his finger on the needle and die."

"Wait." As they were about to mount their horses, Miyu stopped, her foot on the stirrup. "I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"First, why am I not the one sleeping? I am the princess, right?" Miyu continued when Aya and Santa nodded. "This is Sleeping Beauty. I should be the one sleeping. What's going on?"

Both Aya and Santa sweatdropped and didn't know what to say. "Well, we—um, didn't… that is… we really—"

"Sorry, sweetie, but that's what the script says," a voice answered.

Miyu, Aya and Santa turned around, and saw Nanami dressed in a purple gown, smiling. "Nanami-chan?" Miyu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I—together with Aya-chan, of course—are your waiting maids," the other girl replied. "We are about to set foot in a journey that will take us to another kingdom. Then the villain, whoever the person is, will attack you, then you'll wake the sleeping prince in the tower with a loud _smack_!" Nanami made silly kissing sounds, which irritated Miyu.

"Stop it! I don't wanna go to a tower and kiss the stupid prince! What the heck is going on anyway??"

_Daa! Daa! Daa!_

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, and Miyu's heart sunk in her stomach when the smoke cleared, and Ruu was gently bobbing up and down in air. No, make that three Ruus flying around on thin air!

_Oh, shucks! __**Panic panic panic panic PANIC!!!**_

Miyu grabbed the three babies and offered an unlikely explanation to her three friends. "It isn't what you think, Aya-chan, Nanami-chan, Santa-kun!" Miyu shook her head. "Ruu is—"

"—the three fairies," Aya supplied, holding the script in her hands.

"Yeah! The three—what??" Miyu blinked at Aya, who was still engrossed with the script. "Ruu… is the fairy?"

"The three Ruus are the three fairies," Santa corrected with a grin.

Now that Miyu noticed it, one Ruu was wearing a pink robe and wand; the other one was wearing blue, and the last green. "Right!" Miyu snapped her fingers. "Ruu is flying because he is a fairy. He's not an alien or something from outer space."

"Aliens?"

Miyu sweatdropped and mentally beat herself up. "N-nothing! I was merely thinking."

"Gaah! Daa! Daa! Daa! Mama daa pa!" the Ruu clad in pink exclaimed, waving his tiny arms back and forth. He flew to Miyu and she cradled him.

"What did he say?" Nanami asked, tickling the blue Ruu. "Aww. You're such a sweetie."

"He said that you should start your journey towards the other kingdom. Miyu-san should've rescued the prince by now," a voice translated.

Miyu and the others turned around, and Miyu felt herself nearly die when she saw Wanya, not transformed to Mitarashi-san or some other person, but floating around in his normal form with the other Ruu in green.

"And who are you?" Aya asked curiously. She poked Wanya at the side and said, "You look like a rather large stuffed animal."

Miyu stepped in, panic building in her. "Aya-chan, he's—"

"I'm the fairies' translator," Wanya pronounced proudly, puffing out with pride.

"Yeah! He's the trans—what??"

Thoroughly bewildered, Miyu stared at Wanya as he started to explain his mission as the babies' translators. "I'm sure you couldn't understand baby talk," the capable pet-sitter slash translator said. "So the book offered my services. I am honored," he ended, before taking a deep bow.

Aya clasped her hands together excitedly. "Well, that settles it! We should start the journey right now! Ms. Miyu, could you mount your horse by yourself?" Aya asked, turning her attention on the disoriented girl, staring blankly at them.

"Uh… sure?"

"Daa! Daa! Daa! Gyah! Maa paa!" the three Ruus cheered enthusiastically.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wanya said with a wide smile. "Then let's go!"

"YEAH!" Nanami and Santa cheered.

_I am officially gonna die_, Miyu thought, groaning mentally.

_**O**_

"…so, let me get this straight," Kanata said, facing his father. They were sitting in the main dining table, which has to be big as the football field. "I'm the prince, the one who was supposed to be sleeping right now?"

Saionji Hosho nodded, relieved his son got the idea quickly. After all he is a Saionji, after all. Must have gotten it from his side of the family. Ahem. "Yes."

Kanata took a deep breath. "And I am going to wake up after a girl kisses me?" he asked.

Hosho nodded. He seems to be taking everything calmly, he thought. "Correct."

Kanata closed his eyes and took another breath. "Oyaji…"

"…yes?"

"You idiot! I don't want to get kissed by some girl I don't even know!" Kanata stood up, looking fiercely at his father. "How could let something indecent as this get away? You're my father, for heavens sake! A monk! Don't you have any decent bone in your body?" Kanata pushed himself away from the table. "I'm not going to stay here and get kissed by some girl. I'm going to go home now."

Kanata was about to exit the huge room, but felt something heavy on his leg. He glanced down and cringed at the sight of his father gripping his leg. "Oyaji! Stand up! You look stupid down there."

"Kanata," his father began, his voice pleading. He was using the famous sad puppy-dog face. "The story has to go on! You have to go to sleep and get kissed. It's written in the script."

"Is this really Sleeping Beauty? Because if I'm the prince, I should be the one who's gonna rescue the princess and kiss her," Kanata elaborated, tugging his leg free from his father's grip. When he caught his father's knowing gaze, he was scared to ask, but nevertheless, he did. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, maybe that's why you're so against this whole affair," Hosho said with a sly grin. He nudged Kanata on the ribs, now grinning widely.

"What do you mean?" Kanata asked slowly. He got a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe you would like to kiss a girl," Hosho told his son with a teasing smile. "My, my. Kanata, I never raised you to be a pervert. I never taught you to take advantage of a girl—"

"OYAJI!"

"Okay, okay," the older Saionji said, holding his hands up. "Just joking. But, Kanata, the story will be a wreck if you walk out right now. We need you. You're one of the leading characters." Hosho knelt on the floor, both of his hands clasped together. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Kanata sighed, relenting. He could never say no to his dad, no matter how crazy the notion may be. "Okay, okay. I know I'm going to regret this," Kanata muttered to himself.

"Yeeeeeeeeeesssssss!"

Hosho jumped to his feet and did a little jig. Kanata sweatdropped at the amusing sight. "Thank you, Kanata! Thanks a bunch, son."

"Yeah." Kanata crossed his arms expectantly at his father, and he raised his eyebrows in response.

"What?"

"What am I going to do? Since the story's all backwards, I don't know what I am going to do next," Kanata informed him wryly.

A light bulb lit at the on top of his father's head. "Oh, right!" He pushed Kanata out of the dining room, and into the hallway.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you taking me?" Kanata struggled from his father's grip, and he was pushed in front of a flight of stairs. Hosho stopped and nod towards the stairs.

"Climb the stairs," his father ordered solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because someone is waiting there for you." Hosho began to make some kissy sounds, annoying Kanata to the fullest.

"Oyaji!"

"Okay, okay." He pointed the stairs. "The evil fairy is waiting up there for you. Prick your finger on the spindle, and then you'll fall asleep," Hosho told him simply. "When you wake up, you'll see the princess who saved you, and then on to the next story. Got that?"

"…"

_So… I got sucked into Ruu's books again, huh? Sheesh. When will this end?_ Kanata wondered desperately. _I must be cursed or something. I'll never read a picture book ever again, dammit!_

"Kanata…"

"Yeah, got it. Hold on, Oyaji." Kanata grabbed his father by the collar and looked at him in the eye. Hosho sweatdropped.

"What now?"

"Who's playing the evil fairy?"

"…wha--?"

"I said, who's playing the evil fairy?" When Hosho didn't answer, Kanata gave him a little shake. "Oyaji, don't you dare lie."

"I don't know," Hosho answered, shaking his head no. When Kanata cast him a dubious look, Hosho defended himself, "Hey! Don't you think I'm telling the truth?"

Kanata waited a beat before answering, "No."

Silence.

"You hurt me, Kanata," Hosho said in a wounded voice. It sounded genuine, Kanata thought guiltily, closing his eyes. "Don't you trust me anymore?"

Man.

Now, Kanata felt guilty as hell.

Opening his eyes, Kanata opened his mouth to reply, "I didn't mean it that way, Oya—huh?" He looked around, but the hallway was empty as it was when they haven't arrived yet. "Rats! He got away!"

He sighed and looked at the stairs leading to somewhere only his father and god know. Should he go in?

"I guess there's nothing keeping me here," he said loudly, squaring his shoulders. He took a step higher. "Might as well go all the way. Oyaji will be responsible of my death anyway, if something's waiting for me."

And Kanata ascended the stairs and stopped in front of a wooden door with brass knobs. He knocked on it once, twice, and then thrice.

"Come in," came a croaky voice.

Kanata hesitated a bit, but determinedly pushed the door open. His father wouldn't give him to a fairy that will eat him… right? The tower was very old and dusty. The little room is filled with cobwebs and old books that were not used anymore. The limited space was lighted by the light coming from the window, which presents the most marvelous view anyone has seen.

But Kanata was preoccupied by… some other things.

Mainly, by a woman who sat in the middle of the room, spinning flax.

The woman was dressed in a long dark cloak and her face was hidden by her pink hair. Wait, _pink_?

Kanata felt his heart stop beating. It couldn't be, right?

"Why, hello, Kanata-kun," the sugary-sweet voice welcomed. The woman slowly, ever so-slowly, lifted her head and stared at him with her adoring, purple eyes.

I guess nightmares do come true, Kanata acknowledged, groaning inwardly.

"H-Hanakomachi?" Kanata gulped. Goodness. What has the world become right now? But Chris being the evil fairy is somewhat… fitting, wouldn't you say? "You're the evil fairy?" He took a step forward.

Chris frowned before sighing. "Yes. They wouldn't let me have any of the leading roles, and besides, they said I am perfect for the role." She stood up, and Kanata involuntarily took a step backwards. "What do you think?"

Kanata cleared his throat and prayed he wouldn't say something stupid. "You look great. Really." He noticed that the frown hadn't disappeared from Chris' face. "What's wrong?"

Something in Christine's eyes flared, and Kanata mentally slapped himself. _**That**__ is a mistake never to be repeated._

"Kanata-kun, do you know who is the princess that will come and save you?" Chris asked, narrowing her eyes into two slits. She produced a script from her robe and turned a few pages. "The script doesn't show who will be the one who will kiss you. Maybe it's Miyu—"

"Miyu?" Kanata let out a nervous chuckle. "That's impossible."

He didn't miss the shifting of emotion in Chris' eyes. Sweat broke out throughout Kanata's body, while Christine's aura intensified. "You know what, Kanata-kun?" Chris's voice lowered an octave, and shivers ran up and down Kanata's spine. Yes, he's freaked out.

"W-what?"

"I mustered up the courage and volunteered to be the one who plays your opposite," Chris began, lowering her head. She twirled her hair around her finger. Kanata simply tensed up. "But everyone told me they had already pick someone out. Of course, I took this part seriously, but I couldn't help thinking, 'who's the girl playing opposite Kanata-kun?'"

"Uh, I—"

Christine clutched the bookshelf at either of its side. "I am so jealous of the girl, because she gets to act beside you. Holding your hands. Leaning down to wake you up with a single kiss of true love. K-I-S-S. Kiss."

"Uh, Hana—"

Christine picked up the bookshelf easily using her amazing strength, alarming Kanata. "Do you know how lucky the girl is? Arrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhh!"

"Hanakomachi!"

"Gyyyaaaahhhh!"

"HANAKOMACHI!"

Christine blinked and dropped the bookshelf with a start. "Oh my. How embarrassing!" she exclaimed, and Kanata sweatdropped. She took out her trusty toolbox from nowhere and went to fix the damage.

"Here, let me help—ouch!" Kanata accidentally pricked his finger on the spindle, just as he was about to reach for the hammer.

Kanata's jaw dropped, stunned.

Christine's eyes were wide open.

They looked at each other.

"Well— yawn—I guess, I better go to—yawn—sleep now," Kanata muttered before dropping onto the floor with a thud. "'Night, night…"

Christine looked at him.

_He's so totally cute even when sleeping!_

_**O**_

"…are we there yet?" Miyu whined from her horse, a strong Thoroughbred, for the tenth time that same afternoon. They had come from a long way from Miyu's palace, and they were entering the forest that separates the princes' kingdom from hers. She wasn't bored, but tired. She wanted to get this whole affair over, kiss the guy, and return back to her normal life.

Well, her life's never been normal, but that's beside the point.

"No," Nanami answered back patiently. She was inspecting the map clutched in her hands, and was biting her lower lip. "I don't think so. In fact, I may have bad news for you guys," she informed them, lowering the map.

"Please don't tell me we're lost. Please don't tell me we're lost," Miyu pleaded tiredly.

The three Ruus, Wanya, Santa and Aya all looked at her expectedly.

Nanami took a deep breath. "Well, since you wouldn't want to hear it, I won't tell you. But I'll tell you this: we're far from the prince's castle. In fact, I think we're going around in circles!" she told them proudly.

"…"

"Nooooooooo!" Miyu moaned. She was tired, hungry and thirsty. It didn't help now that they are lost. "What do you mean lost? We can't be lost!"

"Daa daa daa daa!" the green Ruu gurgled seriously, waving his magic wand. Sparks went in all four directions. "Daa!"

"What did he say?" Santa asked curiously.

"He said that he feels something bad," Wanya translated, patting the green Ruu's head. "Don't worry, Ruu-chama. We're all here to protect you."

"Sssshhh," Aya said, and the group fell into silence. "Can you hear something?"

The forest was quiet as a mouse, the occasional rustling of the leaves was the only sound heard in the dark. Wanya hugged all three Ruus, while Aya and Nanami stood by the darkness, straining to hear any sound at all. Miyu was as still as a statue on top of the horse, as she was easily scared. Santa was silent, too, and they were all surprised when the heard:

"Oooohhhhhh."

"S-s-s-so-something's o-out t-there," Miyu stammered, pale as a ghost. She gripped the horse's rein tightly. "N-Nanami-chan, Aya-chan, maybe we should head back. Wait until daylight comes around—"

"Miyu, quiet!" Aya hissed under her breath.

The three Ruu's whimpered, and the Ruu clad in blue flew over to Miyu. She held the Ruu protectively.

"Ooooohhhhh…"

"There it was again," Nanami said excitedly, her eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Must be a ghost!"

"Or a lost spirit," Santa supplied eagerly, now standing beside Aya and Nanami. "Maybe this person was killed in the forest, and comes to haunt anyone who goes in."

"San-taaaaaa," Miyu protested, biting her lower lip. "You're not helping. Not helping at all."

"Sorry—"

"The voice is coming nearer!" Wanya whispered loudly, afraid himself. He scooted closer to Miyu and her horse.

"Ooooohhhhh…"

A light, a yellow-orange one, appeared starkly against the blackness of the forest. The voice continued on, and Aya, Nanami and Santa were all excited to see the thing…

"Chris-chan?" Aya said, dumfounded.

It was.

Christine blinked a few times before muttering, "Aya-chan? Nanami-chan?" She peered at darkness. "Santa-kun? Miyu-chan? Ruu-kuns? And… what's this fluffy mass?"

"Ruus' translator," Wanya introduced himself, bowing slowly. "Wanya is my name. Nice to meet you, Hanakomachi-san."

Christine smiled. "Oh, it's nice meeting you, too, Wanya-san!" She curtsied perfectly, bobbing gracefully.

"What's that sound back there, Chris-chan?" Miyu asked, climbing down her horse. It neighed softly, and Miyu stroked its forehead, calming him down.

"Sound?" At first, Christine sounded and looked confused, but realization dawned on her features. "Oh. That was me. I was singing, so that I wouldn't scare myself in the dark."

"…"

"Singing?" Aya echoed, blinking a couple of times. "You were… _singing_?"

Christine nodded in answer.

Blue Ruu flew close to Green Ruu, and he whispered in conspiracy, "Daa daa raa Ruu ma pa daa!"

Translation: "You call that singing? I can do better than that, you know."

Green Ruu giggled. "Gaah daa Ruu gee mee eep!"

Translation: "I agree. And even you're a terrible singer."

Blue Ruu smacked Green Ruu playfully on the head, which didn't go unheeded. Pink Ruu, who is probably the most mature among the three fairies, frowned and flew over to the other Ruus. "Ruus dop gaa daa da mee goop!"

Translation: "You two, stop bickering like a bunch of babies!"

Green Ruu looked at Pink Ruu, and gurgled pointedly, "Gaah daa daa goop!"

Translation: "But we are babies."

A wave of red bloomed on Pink Ruu's cheeks, and he pouted. "Ruu dee gaah raa goo!"

Translation: "But we don't have to act like babies."

"Huggies gaah daa Ruu goop?" Blue Ruu asked, confused by his brother's earlier statement.

Translation: "Then what are we supposed to act like, huh?"

Green Ruu and Blue Ruu giggled.

Pink Ruu frowned again. "Daa fee raa Ruu goopie?"

Translation: "Are you trying to argue with me?"

"Gee."

Translation: "Yup."

Two red horns appeared from nowhere on Pink Ruu's head, and he fired a sparkly pink magic with his wand towards Green Ruu, turning his green robe… pink.

Green Ruu got angry and threw baby curses at Pink Ruu. "G-Gaah daa say fey goopie goopers!"

Translation: "I-I'm pink! Why you--"

And Green Ruu fired green magic from his wand, pointing it towards Pink Ruu's direction.

Which prompted a full-blown, Battle of the Best Wizard Baby in the land.

Wanya immediately came between the three babies (Blue Ruu decided to join as well), and began to lecture them. "You three are the fairies. Don't you know it's bad to use magic against each other?" their sitter asked them sternly.

"Gaah…" the three Ruus mumbled.

Translation: "Yes…"

While Wanya continued his sermon, Miyu and the others were asking Christine directions towards the castle.

"Why?" She looked confused for a moment, and then suspicion dawned on her features. Shivers ran up and down on Miyu's spine as Christine glanced at her. "Miyu-chan?"

"Y-Yes?" Miyu stammered.

"Are you… are you the princess of the other kingdom?" Christine asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, she is," Aya confirmed, nodding excitedly. "We are about to go into a journey that will take us to the next kingdom, where Miyu-chan's prince will wait for her and get smooched!"

"But then we got lost here in the woods, and then you showed up," Nanami added, looking exasperated, "I swear! We've been walking around here for more than half a day! Who's fault was that anyway?"

"YOURS!" the whole gang (except Christine) exclaimed.

Nanami sweatdropped.

They didn't notice that Christine was turning into her Christine-self-destructive-mode, since they were all preoccupied by what to do next.

(Scary music begins to play, and the background turns purple)

"_So… Miyu-chan's the princess and Kanata-kun's the prince. Oh, how I envy her! Why is she always linked to Kanata-kun? It's like their bonded by something, that's why they are always paired up! Oohhh… if Miyu-chan finds out that Kanata-kun's the prince, she'll instantly runs to the castle, to the prince's tower, and k-k-k-kiss him! Gaaaaaahhhhh! I can't let THAT happen!!"_

Green Ruu whispered in Pink Ruu's ear. "Uh oh."

Without warning whatsoever, two black horns stuck out of Christine's head, and a tail just magically appeared from her behind.

Miyu, finally noticing that something is wrong with Christine, walked over to her and said, "Chris-chan? What's the—oh my god! Sh-sh-she has a t-tail!"

"WHAT?"

"_Miyu-chan, you are the princess…"_ As if by magic, black scales appeared on Christine's skin, scaring the soul out of Miyu.

Miyu inched away from Christine, as the girl/weird monster turned to her direction. "Yes…"

"…_and you'll be kissing the prince, right?"_ Christine grew taller, and soon, she resembled a real live dragon… in black.

"Yes," Miyu answered, wide-eyed, "I-it's not that I want to kiss the prince, Chris-chan," she added, shaking her head vigorously, "It's just I have to do it. To save him. Believe me, I'm doing this unwillingly."

"Miyu-chan?" Wanya whispered in Miyu's ear, afraid to even move just a bit. "I think you should run…"

"_I CAN'T let that happen! I just CAN'T!"_ And with that passionate sentence, Christine let out a breath of fire that nearly toasted Miyu to dust.

"RUN!" Santa yelled.

Aya and Miyu ran to their left, while Nanami, Santa, Wanya and the Ruus ran towards the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Christine-dragon was still hot on their heels, breathing fire into the air every minute.

"Aya-chan! Why didn't you tell me Chris-chan was the evil fairy?!" Miyu yelled accusingly, dodging a branch. "I would've prepared myself from the inevitable! And here I am, trying to stay alive from burned to dust!"

"Sorry! How would I know she would react this way?!" Aya screamed, pushing branches and leaves out of her path. "This is really unexpected!"

"_MIYU!"_

Aya glanced back, and ran faster than ever. Christine-dragon was now FLYING, speeding down on them, burning the trees that get on her way.

"I don't wanna be toasted!" Miyu cried, still running. Without warning, Christine-dragon swooped down on Miyu, and trapped her by the waist, taking her with her on air.

Miyu screamed.

"Miyu-chan!" Aya yelled from below, as Christine-dragon flew higher, higher and higher into to vast sky, taking a struggling Miyu. "MIYU!"

"Aya-chan!" Miyu turned to Christine-dragon and clasped her hands together. "Chris-chan, we're friends, right? Please don't drop me, please don't."

"Of course I won't, Miyu-chan," Christine-dragon said in her sugary-sweet voice, "but that doesn't mean I'll let you kiss the prince."

"But I _have_ to kiss the prince," Miyu told her, hoping she'll understand. The wind whipped her hair, and she glanced down and winced. _Oh my god. I'm so high up._ "If I don't, the story won't be finished and the prince won't wake up. Do you want him to sleep forever?"

"Of course not," her captor retorted, gliding to a nearby cliff, "because I'm the one who's suppose to kiss him. Not you." They landed on the cliff, and Miyu sank gratefully on land.

"But, Chris-chan, I'm the princess who's meant to be with the darn prince," Miyu explained desperately, "I don't have feeling for the prince—whoever he is—and I'm just doing this out of duty…"

"No! I--"

Christine-dragon jerked back suddenly, and her eyes began to droop. When she collapsed on the ground, snoring, Miyu saw the three Ruus bobbing gently on air.

"Thought you might want some back-up," Wanya said, flying towards her. The pet-sitter inspected her with purple eyes. "You okay? No bruises? Cuts? Broken bones? Or even burn marks?"

Miyu smiled at him and shook her head. "None, thank goodness." She turned to the three Ruus and held out her arms. "C'mere, you little rascals," she said with a big smile. The Ruus flew straight in her arms, and she hugged them. "What did you do to Chris-chan?"

"Gaah daa raa eep goop!" Pink Ruu explained, clapping his hands excitedly.

"He said that they couldn't let you get hurt, so they thought of a plan," Wanya translated.

"Goopie daa daa daa goo gah," Green Ruu said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Green Ruu stuck out his tongue at Pink Ruu, while he simply ignored the action.

"This little one says that he thought of firing her with a fire spell, but Pink Ruu wouldn't let him," Wanya interpreted, shaking his head. "This little one is very naughty."

Miyu giggled.

"Daa Mama goo gah raa!" Blue Ruu explained, waving his hands in the air. "Goop pa raa pa!"

"And he said that they decided to just put a sleeping spell instead so that you can save the prince!"

"Prince? How?"

"Miyu!"

Miyu, Wanya, and the Ruus turned around, and they spotted Aya, Nanami and Santa (who's armor was clinking loudly with each step who took) running towards them.

Aya and Nanami, as they were Miyu's waiting maids, fussed over her like mother hens.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you alright?"

"Is Chris-chan okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do you need something?"

"I'm fine," Miyu assured them with a smile, "Chris-chan's sleeping. I just want this story to end."

Nanami grinned devilishly. "Well, then. Let's go and meet your future husband."

Miyu blushed but refrained from commenting. "So, where's the stupid prince's castle so that I can k-kiss him and get away and leave him on the tower?"

Santa pointed behind Miyu. "Right there."

Everyone stared at the breathtaking castle standing. Miyu gulped and tried to clam down the nerves that were threatening to attack her nervous system like a bunch of soldiers.

"Well." Miyu bit her lip, and avoided Nanami, Aya and Santa's teasing gaze. "I guess I should go up, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"…and trek up that long winding staircase that leads to the prince's tower…"

"Uh huh."

"…and do my duty as the princess that would save—"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Nanami, Aya, Santa and Wanya chorused.

Miyu blinked. "Uh, right," and began the walk towards the castle.

Pink Ruu glanced at the other two Ruus and said, "Gaah! Daa! Mama Papa goo gee!"

Translation: "Finally! They're gonna kiss…"

_**O**_

Miyu took each stair as a path towards death. Honestly. She doesn't know the guy and now she's going to _kiss_ him? She'd rather face hoards of ghost than plant a smooch on a stranger. And dammit it all! Miyu marched angrily up the stairs with one thing on her mind…

_This was going to be her __**first**__ kiss!!!_

Miyu stopped in her tracks. "Dammit all!"

_**O**_

Outside the castle…

Wanya, who was currently putting Blue Ruu to sleep, looked up and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Aya questioned. They were all lounging in the meadow, waiting for Miyu and the prince to come out.

"Nothing. Must be my imagination or something."

"Probably," Santa agreed.

_**O**_

Miyu breathed deeply as she looked at the door that would seal her fate. This is it. There's no turning back. She twisted the knob and pushed it.

The room was just a plain room, with one bed in the middle. Noticing that there was an occupant on the bed, she approached the piece of furniture cautiously. When she took a proper look at the prince's face, she got the shock of her life.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

…not exactly a happy ending, neh?

**Next Chapter:** Miyu and Kanata will finally realize that they got sucked in Ruu's book, but both are wondering what's the next story got in store for them. Do you have a clue? It involves lots and lots of tails and water…

----------------------------------

**AN:** _(hides from everyone) You guys might hit me for leaving things like that AND for not updating sooner. So sorry. At least I kept my promise, right? Anyway, you guys might wanna extend my sincerest thanks to __**puresnowangel**__, a very good friend of mine and my lifesaver, because she planted this idea in my head! Cheers to you, girl! I wouldn't have finished this chappie without you. Check out her stories, too. She's a great writer._

_This chapter is long, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and lots of love:D_


	3. Going Down Under

Duh. I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or its characters. I just hypnotize them with a stupid pendant or some sort, watch their eyes swirl, and then here comes the fun part: they act out my story!

**A Fairytale Fiasco**

**Chapter Two: Going Down Under**

Miyu stared, totally disgusted beyond imagination, at the sight in front of her: Saionji Kanata, sleeping peacefully on the antique bed, looking every bit like an angel. Of course, Miyu thought sulkily, she knew exactly what kind of attitude he has. And that attitude does NOT resemble that of an angel's.

"The heck! I am not going to kiss you, you jerk!" Miyu yelled, hoping to the gods above that her scream is enough for him to wake up. But to her utter disappointment, it didn't have any effect on him whatsoever.

Miyu nudged the side of the bed. "Wake up, Kanata. Wake up," she begged.

No response.

"Geez! Here goes nothing," Miyu muttered under her breath, leaning down. Her lips hovered his for a few seconds, before mustering up the courage and meeting his lips reluctantly.

The feeling?

Breathtaking.

Fireworks exploded in her head, and Miyu felt Kanata's lips under hers respond. She gasped and tore her lips away from his, instantly missing the warmth she had felt during the whole experience.

And amber eyes opened, blinking at her emerald ones.

"…"

"…"

"…Miyu?"

Kanata sat up, gaping at Miyu. "What the hell--? Are you the princess who saved me?" he demanded, standing up.

Miyu, her anger boiling through her blood, glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Yeah. So what? Is that tone you use to the person who saved your freaking life?" she retorted.

"You mean y-you k-kissed me?" Kanata stammered, his face turning into an interesting shade of red. Miyu blushed at his assumption, but held her head high.

"What do you want me to do? Let you rot on this bed?" Miyu shot back. "You should be thankful I had to guts to kiss you! Believe me, I had to force myself to do so. Don't flatter yourself!"

"I wasn't implementing anything!" Kanata retaliated, his face burning. "I didn't force you to kiss me. You did it on your own."

"Are you trying to tell me that I _wanted_ to kiss you?" Miyu asked incredulously, her eyes wide. She glared at him. "Why you arrogant, pompous jerk! I should have left you on this bed and let you sleep until you disintegrate!"

"I didn't say that, baka!" Kanata and Miyu were currently shooting daggers towards each other's way, and sparks were flying in all directions. "So why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted this stupid fairytale to end so I. Can. Go. Home!!" Miyu wagged a finger at him, her face red from embarrassment and anger. "I finally realized that we are in one of Ruu-kun's books, dammit! Argh! I should have left you die in this bed! So much for being grateful! Jerk!"

"Hey, I—"

But before Kanata could even finish his sentence, a white, blinding flash suddenly appeared between them, hindering them from seeing anything.

_What's happening?_ Miyu wondered, scared all of the sudden. _What's going on? Kanata—_

_Miyu. _The thought stuck itself inside Kanata's mind, and he involuntarily sought her hand amidst the flash. _Not again_.

And then everything disappeared. In reality, the book turned to the next page with the title: _Chapter Two – The Little Mermaid_.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Darkness.

Miyu resisted the urge to lose herself in the unknown once more, and opened her eyes. Something bright orange went pass her, and her eyes followed the said thing. It was a… fish?

Startled at that conclusion, Miyu delightedly watched the brightly colored sea creature swim freely.

Wait a minute.

Swim?

Fish?

But fishes swim only in water. Miyu then recognized her surroundings: it was a scene from under the sea. So this means…

_**ACK! Oh, shucks! I am gonna die!!**_ Miyu panicked, trying her hardest not to inhale water. _**I can't breathe. I can't—huh? What the heck?!**_

In the middle of her panic session, she realized that she doesn't have any legs at all. In fact, she has a pink… tail?

"I have a tail?" Miyu wondered out loud, surprised at her capability of speaking AND breathing underwater. Her tail looked scaly and translucent. She looked around, a smile forming on her face. "I am guessing I'm in the Little Mermaid story now. Wow. This is so freaking cool!"

She swam exultantly, exploring the world that wouldn't have been possible to discover if she had legs. The sight was… magnificent.

Multi-colored fishes darted pass her, a beautiful array of colors amidst the blue sea. Different sea plants decorated the sandy bottom, the sunlight from above spilling onto it. The water was crystal clear and felt heavenly.

Everything felt absolutely wonderful.

"Miyu?"

The now mermaid spun around and saw a crab swimming towards her. "Woah! I can talk to sea creatures now?" she asked, awe-struck. "This is getting weirder and weirder!"

"Of course. You're a mermaid now, remember? Anyway, There's a big ship sailing on the surface. Wanna come and see?" the crab asked excitedly.

"Definitely!"

So up the little mermaid went, her tail swishing from left to right. _This is a dream come true_, Miyu thought delightedly. _I wonder how Kanata's doing?_

_**O**_

Meanwhile…

"Your highness," a voice said. "Your highness, it's time to wake up. We can't have the birthday celebrant sleeping during his party."

With a start, Kanata opened his chocolate-brown eyes and focused on the person in front of him. "Bwuh?" He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. And his eyes widened. "Santa?" He grabbed his friend's collar, shaking him. "Where are we?"

"But I'm not Santa," the man said, obviously confused. "Well, I am Santa, but then I'm not Santa." He scratched his head.

Kanata sighed. "Never mind." He looked around the cabin. "Where on earth are we?"

Santa beamed. "On board in your ship, your highness," he reported with a smile. "It's your birthday, so we decided to celebrate by having a party on your ship, remember? Huh. Could've sworn I told you that. Anyway, cool huh?"

Kanata smiled slightly. "I guess."

"I suggest we go up at the deck and celebrate with the rest of the crew," Santa said, opening the cabin door. "I'm sure they're all partying hard up there."

As Kanata followed Santa upstairs, his mind was off in another topic. _I wonder how Miyu's doing…_

_**O**_

Finally!

Miyu finally reached the surface and stared at the huge ship coming her way. The waves were a little rough, but Miyu still managed to stay above the waves. "Wow," she breathed, thoroughly enthralled. "I have never seen a ship up close and personal before. This is so freaking cool!"

Than without warning whatsoever, dark clouds quickly formed in the sky, lightning illuminating the clouds' harsh features. Miyu gasped as a wave carried her away from the ship, but she tried to resist.

"This type of things like appearing thunderstorms only happens in mangas or animes!" Miyu cried, as she was swept of by the huge waves. "I can't take this anymore!"

Then a very huge wave crashed onto her. "ACK! No! I'm gonna drown! I'm too young to die yet!" Then it all came back to her. "Oh, right. I can breathe under water. How stupid of me to forget," she reminded herself with a smile.

After a few seconds of struggling, a clap of thunder shot through the sky, followed by a heavy downpour. Miyu managed to break through the surface, just in time to watch the ship catch fire.

Horrified, she was about to swim away when it the plot of the story struck her like lightning, if you would pardon the pun. "Damn! I forgot! I was supposed to save the prince," Miyu said with frown, amidst of the raging storm. She faintly heard people yell and scream in terror, but she was obviously out of it. "WAIT! I am supposed to save the prince. Right?" she asked herself. "If I saved the prince, I will live happily ever after! Oooh! Yeah! This is great! I get to kiss—Ack!" She swallowed seawater as another wave crashed onto her, and soon, she was making her way towards the debris left from the ship. "Seawater is definitely not my type of drink. Gross. Anyway," she added, evading pieces of wood, "I have to go and play savior. Who said only guys save girls? Ha! What a joke!"

_**O**_

"Prince! Prince!" Santa yelled in vain, the wind whipping his hair in four different directions. He searched for Kanata's corpse, when he spotted someone swimming among the floating barrels! "Men! Someone is in need! Let's save him!"

Their little boat, which was already filled to its capacity, made its way across the dark, murky water. Santa kneeled down to have a better view of the person in question, and was surprised to see Miyu. "A mermaid?" he said, confused. "You're not the prince?"

Miyu gasped. "Santa-kun! Oh, wow! Am I glad to see you! And did you say 'prince'? Have you seen him?"

"Well, not exac—"

"IT'S THE PRINCE!" someone yelled over the noisy sea. "Someone get the prince! Hurry!"

Miyu's eyes sparkled at the opportunity. "Yeah! Time to play the hero!" And she went underwater in search of the "Prince".

_**O**_

"Why can't I swim?" Kanata asked himself, as he drifted in the current. "My legs won't work. Damn! If I don't do something, I'll drown. Nobody will come and save me. The men are all sissies—" At that last train of thought, Kanata felt the air go out of his lungs. "I really am going to die…"

A shadow passed through his half-open eyes, before submitting into the darkness and water that were threatening to take him.

"_Kanata…"_

"_Kanata…?"_

"_**Kanata!**__"_

Kanata squinted at the sound of a person's voice. Her voice. It was a girl's voice. But why was it so familiar? he asked himself hazily, debating on whether waking up or sleeping.

"You idiot, wake up!"

He didn't even stir. Now, Miyu was worried. Kanata had been his listless self ever since she rescued him from drowning. It was now morning, the sun casting its golden rays over the ocean.

Miyu sat beside Kanata, stroking his bangs away from his face. "Hmm. What can I do to wake him up," she wondered out loud, staring at Kanata's handsome face. Handsome? She shook that thought from her mind. "Didn't the prince woke up at the sound of the mermaid's voice?" she smiled. "Maybe that'll work!"

She opened her mouth, and began singing.

"_I will never let you fall,"_ she sang in tune, _"I'll stand up with you forever… I'll be there for you through it all—even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_ Her voice drifted off, the lovely sound bouncing off the nearby rocks.

That voice…

Kanata opened his eyes…

"Good. You're awake."

…just in time to see Miyu's face directly above his.

Predictably, he turned a very interesting shade of red. He backed off in embarrassment, his eyes wide. "Wha-what? Are you trying to kiss me again?" he accused, pointing his finger.

"You-you baka!" Miyu retorted, red flooding her cheeks. "Why would I do that? Are you crazy?"

"You're the one who's leaning on my face!"

"Is that the tone you take out on your savior?" Miyu fumed, placing her hands on her hips. "Why you ungrateful little fool!"

"You saved me?"

"Duh. What does it look like to you," Miyu said, showing her tail in front of him. "Apparently, you really are a weak guy, Kanata. Not to be able to swim like I do."

"You're a mermaid?" Kanata exclaimed, eyeing her fishy tail warily. He rubbed his eyes. "I must be dreaming," he murmured.

"Why? You jealous?" Miyu asked with a sly smile. "You know, for having saved you without a zilch. Oh, and of course, for waking you up! It's a good thing I didn't need to do CPR," she teased.

"B-Baka!" Kanata stammered, his face now resembling a ripe tomato. "And the reason I woke is because you were screaming your head off!"

"Are you deaf? I was singing," Miyu ground out, shooting daggers at his way.

"I'm **was **nearly deaf," he proclaimed, "because your 'singing' is like a nail scratching the surface of the blackboard. Yeah, scratchy. That's what your voice's like—OUCH!" Miyu promptly slapped Kanata on the face with her tail, leaving a wet mark on his cheek.

"Anyway, we must proceed with the story," Miyu continued on, as if Kanata wasn't shooting daggered looks her way. She ignored his angry expression, staring out into the sea. "How does the story go, anyway, Kanata?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kanata asked, surprised, rubbing his faintly-stinging cheek. He grinned cheekily at her. "Poor you. Not knowing how a simple fairy tale goes."

"Oh, so sorry, Mr. Smart Ass," she said sarcastically, glaring at Kanata. "I'm not as smart as you expected me to be."

"Yeah. I'm kinda disappointed. You being the daughter of two astronauts…"

"If you're not careful, I might just send the crabs your way. I can talk to sea creatures now, which is one of the perks of being a mermaid."

"Yeah, along with having a scaly tail," he retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"At least I can breathe underwater and never drown, unlike some other people here who practically died if **I** didn't save him."

"Shut up."

"No. You shut up."

"Argh! We'll never finish this story if we continued arguing," Kanata pronounced exasperatedly, rubbing his temple. God, how his head aches. Stupid book. He stuck out his hand. "Temporary truce?"

Miyu eyed it circumspectly. "Okay," she said, shaking his hand, "temporary truce. But don't get any ideas about me being **too** nice to you," she warned.

Kanata hid a smile. Just so like Miyu to say that. "Same goes here," he answered back. He dropped her hand. "Okay, so you've saved me and…" Kanata stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence, prompting Miyu to look at him inquisitively.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Kanata frowned. "Well, you see, there are two versions of the story _The Little Mermaid_," he informed her. "The first is from the Disney. You know, the girl named Ariel, right?"

Miyu nodded. "What's the matter with that?"

"Well, the other version is the original story, which is written by the famous author, Hans Christian Andersen," he continued, looking at her. "And, well, the ending isn't quite as good as happy endings go."

"Why? What happens?" Miyu asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it bad?"

Kanata actually looks worried, which sent Miyu into a state of panic. "Kanata, just tell me what happens! I'm getting nervous not knowing!" she begged.

"Because the prince married another girl, the mermaid turned to…" Kanata purposely let his voice trailed off, enjoying the way Miyu squirmed in her place. The tail looks… awkward.

"What is it? Kanata, what is it?"

"…well, the mermaid turned into foam or sponge—"

"WHAT!?" Miyu, to put it bluntly, panicked. "Me? The beautiful, gorgeous mermaid of the sea turns into foam or sponge or whatever? No way in hell!"

"Who said anything about a gorgeous mermaid?" Kanata tried to tease, just so that Miyu would calm down a bit.

"Kanata, I don't want to be turned into foam or sponge," Miyu said, her eyes watery. She clasped her hands around Kanata's, which drove his face to a deeper shade of pink. Of course, Miyu didn't notice, as she was currently worrying about her fate. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! Will you do something? Please?"

"Of course we will," Kanata soothed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "The thing is, you need to go to the evil witch, get her to trade your tail for feet so I will marry you. That's all."

"Evil witch?" Miyu yelped. "Are you listening? Evil. Witch. Evil, as in ghastly, horrific, bad, dreadful! In short, all negative traits points to her because she. Is. EVIL!"

Kanata turned serious, although he was trying to mask his amusement. "That's why you need to go to the evil witch. Sea witch, to be exact."

"SEA WITCH?" Miyu absolutely looked horrified that had Kanata burst out laughing. Miyu glared at him. "This is no laughing matter, Kanata," she said with a frown.

"Sorry," Kanata apologize, drying his tears. He sat up straight and brushed the sand off his shirt. "Okay, **you** make a decision. Evil witch/sea witch or sponge/foam? You chose."

Miyu sighed. "You're not making things easier for me, huh?"

Kanata grinned. "Not at all."

_**O**_

"Promise me you'll be waiting here when I get back." Miyu was already into the waist-deep part of the ocean, and she needed an assurance before she goes.

Kanata smiled and waved. "Promise," he yelled back, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Now go so we can finish this book and get out of here."

Miyu saluted before diving to find the sea witch. She already asked the nearby crabs and dolphins where the sea witch lives, and one of the dolphin promised to take her. And now she was on her way into the deepest part of the ocean.

Foam or sea witch?

Definitely sea witch.

**Next Chapter:** Okay! The second part of the Little Mermaid is now underway. More unexpected characters pop up (a very kawaii sea witch, a crazy bride, etc…) making the fairy tale weirder than ever.

* * *

**AN:** _(sighs in contentment) Yippee! Another chapter finished. So excited for this project. Anyway, I wanna extend my deepest thanks to our resident __**puresnowangel**__, who is my friend and she helped me a lot with this plot. So if you're applauding the craziness of the story, praise __**puresnowangel**__ 'cause she's the plot thinker. Me just the writer._

_Thanks a lot, girl! PM you later._

_Anyway, this story is a lil' spoiler for the manga's Little Mermaid fic. Actually, I haven't read the manga version of Miyu and Kanata's the Little Mermaid, since __**puresnowangel**__ was the one who thought of making a spoiler for the manga. She simply told me the plot, and I just added a few of my own lines and extras to the story. Hope you all there likey! Happy reading, y'all!_


	4. Making a Big Splash

**A Fairytale Fiasco**

**Chapter Four: Making a Big Splash**

Somewhere in the bottom of the ocean…

"…she's coming here." Distaste was evident in the speaker's voice.

A happy nod. "Yeah!"

A frown appeared. "She might steal you, you know. 'Cause you're cute and all."

A dimpled grin emerged.

A sigh. "Well, you are the sea wizard of the seven seas. You do have the power to turn her into a grumpy old crab if you have to." A shrug. "Can't believe the author—Hans something—wrote about a sea witch. There are sea wizards in the world, you know. Maybe we should turn him into a sea monkey. You're a wizard, not a witch. Can't they at least understand that?"

A buzz echoed through the cave, and a wry smile appeared, closely followed by a groan. "Great! She's here!"

_**O**_

Miyu nervously rang the funny looking doorbell hanging from the cave. Doorbell? Do normal sea witches even have doorbells on their caves? Weird. The dolphins already left her, and her surroundings changed mysteriously. Her background changed into a blackish, sorta pinkish water; bright red smoke was puffing out from the strange rocks with holes neighboring the cave.

Creepy.

"Uh, hello?" Miyu called out nervously in the cave. She couldn't see a thing inside. Great. "Anybody there? Hello! Evil sea witch? You in here?"

"Obaa-chan, just get your butt inside here already," an impatient voice rang from inside. "Hurry up!"

"Obaa-chan?" The only insane person who would dare call her old was—

A red-haired girl of three appeared on the entrance, looking impatient. Very impatient. "We know why you're here obaa-chan," Momoka said dryly, her ruby-red eyes flicking from her tail to the older girl's face. "And that is to trade your tail for feet, right?"

"How'd you know?" Miyu asked incredulously. Momoka swam inside the depths of the cave, and she followed suit. "Are you the sea witch, Momoka-chan?"

"WHAT!?" Momoka turned, blazing, towards Miyu. Her head grew big and fire was burning in her eyes, making her a lot scarier than before. "Do I look like a witch to you? Huh? Do I, obaa-chan?"

"N-no," Miyu managed to squeak out, terrified as Momoka's head reduced to its normal size. She didn't even dare to reprimand the little girl for calling her 'old'. As far as Miyu is concerned, Momoka **may** have powers, and she wouldn't want to be turned into a crab or something.

"Good." Momoka turned around. "Let's go, obaa-chan. And for your information, I'm a mermaid, too. See the tail?" She wiggled her red tail feverishly. "Anyway, the sea wizard doesn't want to be kept waiting, so we have to keep on going."

"Wait a minute." They finally reached the inner most depths of the cave. "Wizard? But Kanata told me it was a sea witch. So are you saying that the most feared creature in the seven seas is a guy, not a girl?"

"Yes," Momoka answered rather annoyed. She placed her hands above her tail, and glared at the older mermaid. "I don't know who started the rumor that the sea wizard is a girl, but when I do found out who he or she is, we're going to turn that person into a sea monkey. Anyway," she added, changing the topic quickly, "you better sit here, obaa-chan, and I'm going to call the wizard." The three-year-old pointed at a rock shaped like a stool. "And DON'T touch anything, okay?"

"Okay," Miyu replied meekly. She sat on the hard stool obediently. "I'll stay here, Momoka-chan. Don't worry." After receiving her assurance, Momoka disappeared behind a wall covered by a curtain of seaweeds. Miyu stuck out her tongue, and then inspected the cave. "Well, for a sea wizard, this place doesn't seem to be scary."

In one part of the cave, different colored bottles and flasks lined up the wall. Nothing seemed to be labeled with the usual skeleton signs, noting that the bottle is poisonous. In the middle of the cave stood a stone that was shaped into a sink. It seems to be glowing, but Miyu didn't dare touch it.

"The sea wizard is here!" came Momoka's voice.

Miyu jumped nervously from her seat as Momoka reappeared from behind the curtain of seaweeds. She was carrying a bottle, but Miyu took no notice of it as the sea wizard greeted her with a cheery voice.

"Mama!" Yes. The sea wizard was none other than Ruu, who was sporting a very cute black crown on top of his blonde hair, a trident clutched in between his chubby hands. "Mama!" He swam quickly towards the astonished mermaid and crashed in her arms. "Mama!"

"Ruu-kun!" Miyu hugged the small baby, uh, mermaid tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you deaf, lady?" Momoka said exasperatedly. "My darling Ruu is the sea wizard. The **sea wizard**." She emphasized the last two words.

"Honestly?" Relief rushed through Miyu like cool water. "Whew! And I thought the sea wizard was some sort of scaly, three-headed, evil guy who wants to kill me!" Miyu grinned at Ruu, who grinned back. "But it was Ruu-kun all along! So, Ruu-kun, how about it?"

A confused look crossed the baby's face. "Gyah?"

"Well, remember I needed my tail exchanged for a pair of feet?"

Momoka spoke up. "Obaa-chan, for Ruu to magically turn you tail into feet, we need something in return."

"In return?" Ruu nodded vehemently, looking a little bit sad. "Momoka-chan, I don't have money or gold for you guys." Miyu cast the little girl a pleading look. "How about you do this for me as a favor."

Momoka sweatdropped. "Haven't you read the Little Mermaid story, lady? We don't need gold. We need something better."

Pink stained Miyu's cheeks, as she uttered, "No."

Momoka and Ruu began laughing. Their laughs echoed throughout the cave, and were possibly heard by everyone residing in the ocean. "Fine, laugh all you want," Miyu said, embarrassed. She didn't want to snap, just in case she could hurt Ruu-kun's feelings. "So what do you guys want, anyway?"

Momoka stopped laughing, and said, seriously, "We need your voice."

Silence.

"My voice?" Miyu repeated blankly.

Momoka and Ruu nodded.

"WHY!?"

"That's how the story goes," Momoka answered, waving the bottle in the air. "Drink this, and you'll have instant feet!" Then Momoka grinned slyly. "Obaa-chan, you don't want to be turned into foam, right? I know the whole story. So, voice or foam?"

That's not exactly million-dollar question, huh? God, why do things end up me choosing over me turning into foam? "Fine, fine," she finally relented. "What do I do?"

Momoka and Ruu glanced at each other and cheered. "Oh, and Obaa-chan, you've got to kiss whoever the prince is in order not to be turned into foam, okay? And you have to kiss him before the sun sets on the third day, okay?" When Miyu nodded, Momoka exclaimed, "Finally, we're able to do magic!"

"What? What do you mean—? Hey!" Something bound her, and Miyu glanced down to see sea snakes grinning up at her. Of course, she panicked. "Mo-MOMOKA!" she screamed, trying mightily to escape. "S-s-snakes! Get them off ME!" Her voice rose to higher pitch, nearly breaking the bottles standing on the shelves.

"Geez, Obaa-chan, don't yell," Momoka said, covering her ears. "My ears can only take much, you know. And besides, those snakes won't hurt you. We're only using them to bind you, to prevent you from moving." Then she turned to Ruu, who was looking worried. "Can't wait until her voice disappears, huh?"

Despite himself, Ruu nodded.

Then he swam towards the stoned sink in the middle of the cave and began putting things. "Snakes venom, seaweed, mud found at the bottom of the trench," Momoka recited, as Ruu began throwing the said things in the sink. The muddy mass was turning green, and flashes of light were bouncing off the walls. "Shrimps' heads, moss…" Momoka continued on rattling ingredients, as Ruu continued on mixing the putrid mass that was enough to make Miyu throw up. Different colored lights was flashing from the sink, and Miyu stared dumfounded.

"Don't tell me I'm drinking that," Miyu said, totally grossed out. "Because I'm not. Not in this world!"

"Oh, don't worry, lady," Momoka said, swimming to the bodily bound mermaid on the stool. "We just did that for effect. We like the lights flashing, you see," she explained.

"That's good to know," Miyu said, relieved.

"This is the potion you're going to drink." Momoka held the bottle before Miyu. Ruu grabbed it and presented it to her.

"What is it?" Miyu questioned.

"Oh, it's made out of fish's scales that are totally rare. It actually came from one of the world's rarest fishes found only in Antarctica," Momoka replied proudly. "Oh, and there are roots of seaweeds. Sand. Algae—"

"Stop!" Miyu was turning green. "I don't want to hear it!"

Ruu opened the bottle, and inside was a black, gooey glob that has a sickening smell. She looked up to see Ruu and Momoka wearing masks. "You guys are so unfair!" she cried, struggling in the clutches of the snakes. Ruu was holding the bottle against her mouth, and she was trying hard not to inhale or taste the glob. "I don't want—Oof!"

Without decorum, Momoka tipped the bottle and made Miyu swallow the whole contents of the bottle!

Her eyes widened in shock, and Miyu felt a warm sensation on her legs. The snakes released her, and two different things happened at once: a yellow light emerged from her throat, and her tail was enveloped in a bright white light.

_POOF!_

Legs appeared in replacement of her tail, and Ruu swam over to show the yellow light closed up in a bottle. "That's your voice, lady," Momoka informed her with a happy smile. "And see? You even have legs now." She pointed on the two slender legs that held her up.

Miyu didn't respond. She seems to be gasping.

"Obaa-chan?"

"Mama?"

Then realization struck. "Ruu, Miyu-oneechan can't breathe underwater! She's human!"

_**O**_

"Kanata-oniichan!"

About to drift off into sleep, Kanata was rudely awakened by a voice he knew all too well. And in the shore were Momoka and Ruu! He immediately ran towards them, waving an excited hand.

"What're you guys doing here, huh?" Kanata fondled Ruu's hair. "And you, Ruu, what are you? What's with the crown and fork?"

"Kanata-oniichan, it's called a trident," Momoka notified the teenager. "It's not a fork. And for your information, Ruu's the sea wizard."

"Sea wizard?"

"Papa!" Ruu gurgled happily, splashing about.

Kanata had to smile. The story's sure getting weirder and weirder. "So the sea witch is actually a boy, huh?" Momoka nodded. "Okay. What are you two doing here? I sent Miyu to you so she can trade her tail for legs." He looked at endless sea, shielding his eyes from the sun. "God, that woman is so troublesome."

"Um, Kanata-oniichan?"

"Hm?"

Momoka pointed to a large rock. "Obaa-chan did came to us, and we successfully turn her tail into legs." She was fidgeting. "She's behind the rock, resting. She couldn't swim a thousand feet from below the sea to the surface, you see. We had to help her."

"Oh, that's nice." He strode to the rock. "I bet she's tired from all that swimming, huh?"

"Um, Kanata-oniichan?"

"Yes?" Kanata turned around just as he reached the rock. Momoka was slightly pink, and Ruu was playing with a seashell.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Why?"

Momoka waited a beat before answering, an evil grin lightening her features. "She's naked."

_Eep!_ Kanata's mind began to wander around, going directly to Pervert Land. _La la la la la._

"Kanata-oniichan?"

Soon, Kanata wasn't thinking at all.

_**O**_

After Miyu woke up, Momoka tied a large seaweed around Miyu's upper body with Ruu's magic. Guaranteed not to fall, the little girl assured the forever in debt teenager. The mermaid also improvised a skirt using another type of seaweed, and Ruu secured it by his magic.

So here was Miyu. Previously a mermaid, now human. Her voice was taken by the sea wizard, who was not exactly evil as most assumed. Clad in seaweeds, which thoroughly embarrassed her as she faced Kanata, who was a little bit red. What a story this was turning out to be.

Miyu, obviously angry, judging from the look on her face, raised her finger and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing. Nothing came out.

Kanata took this chance to infuriate her further. "What? I can't hear you, Miyu," he said, cupping his ear. Miyu furiously ground her teeth, ready to punch his brains out. "Speak louder."

Miyu opened her mouth to scream. But to her dismay, not even a squeak came out from her throat. Well, this is frustrating.

Momoka was laughing, and Ruu was giggling. Kanata suppressed his laughter and got all-serious after he saw Miyu irritated. "Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands, "I'll stop. Now what were you saying?"

Miyu glared.

"Okay, I'll stop with the cracks," Kanata promised with a devilish glint in his eye. "Seriously, what message are you trying to come across?"

Miyu gestured to herself, then to her "clothes" and then to him. Kanata couldn't make even a little sense over that. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kanata asked, obviously confused. "Do you need clothes?"

Miyu gave him a "duh" look. Momoka and Ruu smiled and dived back into the sea.

"Okay. Come on then. I'll take you to the castle—" Kanata reached and wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting Miyu as she was new to her legs. They didn't see the woman in a dress gaped at the scene.

(Insert Chris-chan's scary music here, and a purple background there)

"_Ka-Kanata-kun placed his arm around Miyu-chan. Arm. AROUND! __**MIYU-CHAN!**__"_ Christine grabbed a rock that was about twenty times her weight, and held it above her head. _"NOOOOOO!"_

"Hanakomachi!?" Terrified, Kanata and Miyu was frozen in place. "No! Wait, you got it all wrong!"

"_Wrong? After you take Miyu-chan inside the castle, she'll be scrubbed and dressed like a princess. Soon, you'll fall in love with her, and THEN get married! I won't let that HAPPEN! I won't!"_ Chris-chan's eyes sparkled in anger, and she was about to throw the rock towards them when another scene happened.

Kanata was panicking. Well, hell, who wasn't gonna panic? They were about to be crushed by a rock, dammit! So he blurted out the first thing that came into mind, "Hanakomachi, I wasn't going to marry Miyu! I was going to propose to you!"

Now **that** stunned Christine in her tracks. "Wha-what?" she gasped. She carefully placed the rock beside her with her super-strength.

At his side, Miyu simply gaped at him.

"Y-yeah," Kanata stammered slightly. "I was going to propose to you, but then I found Miyu, um, without proper clothing—" Miyu bopped him on the head with a seaweed, blushing furiously, "—and I can't just leave her, right?"

"You're definitely right, Kanata-kun!" Christine suddenly exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She looked really beautiful, contrary to her earlier rage and fury. "Come on, Miyu-chan! I have some dresses that I know that will simply fit you."

Miyu opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Miyu-chan?"

"Um, Hanakomachi, she can't speak," Kanata informed the puzzled girl. "She lost her voice."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, let's get you cleaned up before I get busy!" Christine was simply glowing. "You know, before I get busy with the wedding preparations and all." She flashed Kanata a smile, who smiled back, although weakly.

While they were entering the castle, Miyu flashed Kanata a "we-need-to-talk-even-though-I'm-not-able-to-talk-right-now-or-else-I'll-kill-you-before-I-turn-into-foam" look.

_**O**_

"Miyu?" Kanata opened the door to the guest suite, and found the girl he was looking for brushing her hair. He urged himself not to admire her openly, as he approached her. "Hey."

Miyu faced him, anger evident on her face. She slammed the brush on the wooden dresser, yanked the drawer open, got a pen and a huge notepad, and slammed the drawer shut.

Kanata winced.

Miyu sat on the chair, scribbling furiously on the notepad, concentrated with her work. After a minute or two, she presented the notepad, which was imprinted with her messy handwriting:

_Do you WANT me to die? Do you want me to turn into a stupid FOAM? I don't want to DIE yet, Kanata!! You're an __**idiot**__! You could've found another explanation for Chris-chan, but noooo. What about ME?! I have to be married to you on the third day, or ELSE I'll be a simple mass of fluffy bubbles!_

Kanata mentally could hear her voice screaming. Well, he really did a mess out of things, but he's not Kanata Saionji without a pretty good brain, you know. "It may seem bad," he began, but stopped, when Miyu was scribbling on the notepad again.

_**BAD**__! This isn't BAD! This is the worst! I—yes, me—am going to be a foam! No! I'd rather be a rock, for heavens sake!_

"Okay, okay," he said. "I get the point. I made a big mess out of things." Her look indicated that he wasn't far off the crux. "But I do have a good plan. And I think it will work."

Miyu scribbled something again:

_Think? Think isn't good enough, Kanata. This has GOT to work or else I'm going to be turned into a FOAM! Dammit! And if I do, I am going to hunt you down and __kill__ you with my foamy hands!_

She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay." Kanata sighed. "I know this will work. Are you ready to listen?" She nodded. Kanata smirk. "Actually, you can't do anything but listen. You can't talk!"

Miyu narrowed her eyes and wrote:

_I am going to make sure that you, Kanata Saionji, will die a __**painful**__ death. I am ready to get the chainsaw when we finish this whole ordeal, and cut you piece by piece. Then I am going to __**rip**__ out your internal organs and feed them off to the sharks. I've grown accustomed to sea creatures, after all._

At the bottom of the notepad she had drawn a caricature of a shark eating a heart. His heart, he corrected nervously.

Kanata gulped. "Okay, I take that back."

Miyu wrote again on the notepad:

_Now what's the plan? It'd better work, Kanata. Think about your heart, and some pretty looking sharks. Oh, and the chainsaw, too._

_**O**_

Miyu jealously looked at Christine, who was walking down the aisle, glowing happily. She was beautiful. The bride (which should've been her, Miyu thought darkly) is dressed in a beautiful wedding dress, lace and all. Her long hair was coiled into a loose bun, with strands framing her lovely face.

They wedding was held three days later at the local church. Although Kanata assured her that morning that he won't marry Chris, she was a little bit worried. No, scratch that. She was anxious. Damn him! If his plan doesn't go through this, she's going to kill him herself.

And, no, not because he was marrying another girl. She. Was. Not. Jealous.

Nada.

Zilch.

Miyu was standing at the last pew of the church, where she can see everything. Christine finally made it at the end of the aisle, and she held onto Kanata's arm. The groom's face was simply passive, but he kept looking at his back, as if he was searching for someone.

His eyes met hers, and he nodded.

Miyu raised an eyebrow. What the heck was that suppose to mean? she wondered, leaning against the pew for support. She couldn't imagine Christine married to Kanata. Why is that? she asked herself, doubts creeping in her mind. Then her eyes widened. She's not jealous! Oh, no, she wasn't.

Are sure? Miyu's creepy inner mind asked.

After the "Wedding March" faded into nothing, the priest, who was predictably Saionji Hosho, preceded the ceremony. He was disappointed that her son was marrying the Japanese-French girl, but what can he do?

"Dearly beloved," his voice rang throughout the church, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Saionji Kanata and Hanakomachi Christine. If there's anyone who objects to their union, speak up or forever hold your peace."

No one answered.

Miyu steadied herself from calling out and protest, but Kanata said not to do so. He wasn't going to marry Chris-chan, she told herself, again and again.

The ceremony went on until it came to the part where they say, "I do."

Miyu fidgeted in her seat.

"Do you, Saionji Kanata, take Hanakomachi Christine as your lawfully wedded wife?" Hosho pronounced heavily, his voice ringing in the entire church.

Everyone held their breath. Christine waited expectedly, her lips parted into a smile. Miyu was holding her breath. Then the groom slowly lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry, Hanakomachi," and quickly left the altar. He ran towards Miyu, whose jaw was hanging loosely on the floor. "Hanakomachi!" he yelled, just as he grabbed Miyu's wrist and pulled her away, "I am really sorry!"

Meanwhile, Christine was having another one of her moments. _"Kanata-kun eloped with Miyu-chan… Kanata-kun eloped with Miyu-chan… Kanata-kun __**ELOPED**__ with Miyu-chan!"_

Just as Miyu and Kanata exited the church, there was a loud _boom_ and the church fell into pieces.

While running to only god knows where, Miyu was scribbling in her notepad, which she conveniently brought with her everywhere.

_This is your big plan? Running away? Goodness, Kanata, I could've come up with something better!_

"Well, it was the only way!" he yelled at her.

They finally came to a cliff, and Miyu quickly scribbled something in her notepad:

_And now what? It's a dead end._

Kanata grinned devilishly, and Miyu felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. No, he wouldn't dare—

"We jump," he said, before carrying her—bridal style—and jumped from the cliff and into the wide ocean.

And Miyu couldn't even scream as she clutched Kanata, never wanting to let go. There was only one thing running inside her mind: Saionji Kanata is **so** dead.

_**O**_

Miyu glanced up at the sky as they surfaced above the water.

Ooh.

Those pretty purple spots are cool.

Then there are pink spots…

Ooh, lovely.

"Miyu?"

The world is spinning…

"Miyu!?"

Miyu snapped out of her reverie as Kanata gave her a shake. They were at the edge of the shore, and she raised her eyebrow in question. _What?_ she asked.

The boy blushed when he noticed that he was exceedingly close to her, and released her shoulders. Kanata then shoved the wedding ring to her. "Here," he said, rather curtly. "Wear it. Then maybe we could get out of this fairytale and onto the next."

Miyu stared at him for a solid minute, before sighing.

Well, so much for being romantic.

Miyu didn't argue and slipped the diamond-studded ring on her finger.

They waited for the transition to begin.

And waited.

And waited some more…

"What's wrong with this book?" Kanata suddenly burst out. He was pacing impatiently on the sand, but nothing was happening. It was nearly sunset, and the ball of fire was slowly retreating underneath the silver lining of the horizon.

Miyu shrugged.

"Answer me—oh, yeah," Kanata stopped, after receiving the glare from Miyu. "You can't speak. Sorry."

Then suddenly, Ruu popped up from the sea. "Daa!"

"Ruu?" Kanata did a double take, while Miyu opened her arms to invite the baby for a little bit of cuddling. "What are you doing here?" He patted the blonde alien's head in a somewhat fatherly gesture.

Ruu raised his two hands and met them in the center. Then he made a few _smacking_ sounds against his lips, causing Kanata and Miyu to blush like crazy.

"You mean I have to kiss Miyu?" Kanata yelped, jumping to his feet. He had been kneeling earlier, and he was now pacing again.

Miyu was gaping… well, she couldn't anything else, really. Ruu nodded enthusiastically. "Daa!"

Kanata stared at Miyu, who was biting her lip. He sighed. "You okay with it?"

Miyu looked up, and shrugged. She was confused. Of course she wanted him to kiss her! But, hell, she wasn't going to admit **that**. She'd rather die than do so.

He sighed again. This was certainly tiresome. "I mean, I'm not doing this because I want to," he said, fidgeting his feet in the process. "Well, I'm doing this just so we can get out of this story. And besides, it's not like we haven't done it before… you know, kiss…"

Miyu shot him a heated glare.

Kanata simply sighed and leaned forward. "Well, here goes," he uttered under his breath. Miyu waited and closed her eyes, waiting for the second when their lips met. And when it did, a jolt of electricity went through their bodies, their lips melding as one.

And that's the instant when the transition began, clouding their surroundings with a white light.

Who says kissing was a chore?

**Next on **_**A Fairytale Fiasco:**_ The next fairytale involves seven dwarfs, a poisonous apple, a prince, a princess, an evil witch/queen… will it go smoothly as Kanata and Miyu hope so?

* * *

**AN:** _I simply loved the conversation exchanged between the characters. :D Yes, chapter four is finally done. I've been slaving over this since last month, and I'm glad I am able to rest a bit. I'm not exactly satisfied with the ending, but it was good… I think. (sighs) Please share your thoughts by reviewing or PM-ing me. :D I really do love hearing from the other reviewers or writers out there. Oh, and it's __**puresnowangel's**__ birthday on the 25__th__. She is the one who's helping me with this fic, so this one also goes for you, too, sweetie! Thanks for reading and lots of love! See you in the next chappie!_


End file.
